


He is Mine.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctors, M/M, Possession, Wing Kink, enema, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where angel are kept as slaves, pets, Dean Winchester. Finally decides to buy his own, beautiful and cheap virgin Cas. (Very OOC at the start, sorry, if I continue the characters will fit their canon personalities more as it goes through)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Mine.

"Dean! Good to see you, where's Sam?" Cooed the doctor, getting up from behind his desk to go over to Dean and wrap him in an embrace.  
Dean chuckled at his old friends enthusiasm, "Benny, I'm actually here alone." He corrected  
This made Benny pull back with a cocked eyebrow, "You finally bought one?" He was almost smirking, "Thought you were going to leech off Sams forever."  
Scoffing Dean grinned, "I was, but I went to an auction, and well, he was cheap, virgin too." He added proudly, "I was wondering if you'd give him a check over so I can get rid of him quick if I need."  
"Well that is my job." He laughed, though is sounded more like a bark, "So where is it?"  
Dean sighed, "He's just outside the door.." He explained, "hang on, I'll get him."  
Dean pushed the door open, "In." He instructed easily. The small angel crawled in immediately, eyes downcast covered by scruffy black hair, as he drew to a stop he keeled submissively as Dean looked back at Benny proudly  
Benny clicked his tongue, walking around the slave in a small circle, "Are you naming it?" He asked Dean after a moment  
"Its the angel Castiel, I figured I'd just stick to that name." He shrugged, moving to lean on the wall behind Cas, eyes trailing down the back of Cas' neck.  
"Simple," the doctor nodded, looking at Dean, "He ever had a check up before?"  
Dean shook his head, "He was fairly new, I doubt they even finished breaking him properly, why he's so cheap." He shrugged  
Benny shook his head at Dean, "He's not for someone's first time slave." Benny sighed, slipping a finger under Cas' chin, tilting it up at a painful angle to look at him, Dean making his way to Benny's side to examine Cas with him,  
Benny let out a small gasp at Cas' blue eyes, leaning closer as he murmured, "amazing."  
Dean had already been transfixed by Cas' eyes, he was watching the angels adams apple bob in his throat as Cas let out a small whimper snapping both of their attention to his quivering lips, "He needs better training." Dean sighed, "Any advice?"  
"As a doctor, it costs extra, as a friend, sure." Benny smirked, continuing to trace lines along Cas' face as he paused, "You'll be best getting a collar and lead." He started, trailing his fingers down Cas' throat, "Make sure they are heavy duty, as proper training one." He added, "We have a small one I can give you until you go shopping."  
Dean nodded, "I was wondering weather that bracelet would be enough sigils to control him." He sighed  
Benny smirked, looking up at Dean, "Do you mind?"  
Dean chuckled shaking his head, "Take it off, Cas." He ordered. Castiel nodded weakly, pulling off the simple cloth easily, letting it fall around him, whimpering as he felt the eyes on him. His cock twitching, not unnoticed by the two men. "I got a slut.". He purred glancing at Benny, "anything else?"  
"Can you get him on the table, all fours." He added nodding with Dean, eyes lingering on Cas' cock before he walked to his desk and pulling out a small collar, "Here, its old Balthys." He chuckled, "Should be an okay fit."  
Dean took it, turning it over in his hands, "Cas, get on the table." He mumbled distracted, though the slave followed his instructions anyway, Benny walked up behind Cas gripping his thighs tightly, making Cas squeak and Dean groan, "He's too vocal too, I told him to be silent." He sighed, glaring at Cas who bowed his head in shame.  
Benny chuckled again, "Its fine, he's new after all, you'll just have to beat it into him." He stated simply, "I recommend that as a punishment, unless you have another in mind. I usually deliver weekly beatings to keep them in their place, it teaches them.." Cas stiffened as Dean nodded, "..it would look perfect on Cas too, those red marks on such pale skin. Used a whip on mine last week, you know, when I paddled him yesterday, marks were still there, makes you horny as fuck." He added smirking.  
Benny moved his hands to stroke Cas' gently, clicking his tongue, "He's soft." He explained, "extraordinarily so, but he os dripping with precum. You'll have to be careful what you dress him in. The plain slave clothes are cheap, recommended, but fetish gear can sometimes help control them better." He nodded  
Dean nodded along, "beating and clothing, fine." He confirmed, moving to examine Cas' dick and whistleing lowly, "That is a lot." He smirked as it pooled below Cas, "Fuck, he's a slut."  
Benny nodded smirking as he walked to Cas' chest, trailing a finger over his back, "Do you see this position?" He asked, showing Dean the curve in Cas' back, "its more common in females, he is basically begging for cock." He smirked  
The blush from Cas' cheeks seemed to move down to his back, slowly enveloping his body.  
Benny smirked at the angel, "Pass the lube?" He asked Dean, who did as he was told, wanting to see this next bit as he moved behind Cas. Benny swirled his fingers in the lube idly, watching the hole seem to try and escape as he trailed his thumb over it, popping it lightly as Cas gasped, shivering. Dean growled, bringing his hand down on Cas, "silence." He reminded him over Cas' whimper. Benny chuckling  
"It's fine, Dean, other pets have been less obedient." He explained, his index finger trailing over Cas' hole, he pushed it in absently, but gasped. Cas squeaked though it was muffled through gritted teeth. "He's tight." The doctor explained, "and cock hungry, see how the mussels are moving? That's him trying to pull me further in." He explained through a smirk. Cas gasped as Benny added another finger, his breath laboured as the doctor felt inside of him, "What do you want, Dean?" He smirked, "Keep him tight or to split him open?"  
Cas whimpered, though it sounded distant as Dean thought a moment, "Tight, I think." He nodded,  
"If you're unsure you could do both." He nodded, absently hitting Cas' prostate, making Cas almost scream.  
Dean growled, at that, glaring at Cas' back, "That's one punishment when you get home, why can't you do as you're told, slut." He turned back to Benny, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you can split him open and tighten him again." He nodded  
"That's possible?"  
"Of course! We've had people lending them out as party favours, took a while but we were able to tighten them again, I'll show you how too when I'm done." He smirked, probing Cas' prostate again.  
Cas cried out and came on the spot panting, Dean growled again, moving around to lift Cas' tear stained face to his own and demanded, "What was that?"  
Cas was shaking, unable to respond partly due to the confusion of his first orgasm, partially due to the order master had given him to "stay silent."  
"You are mine, you should only be cumming for me." He snapped, slapping Cas immediately, "That's two punishments when we get home."  
Benny nodded from behind, pulling his hands out and snapping off the gloves to put them in the bin, "I'll show you now." He nodded, "This method hits three birds with one stone." He explained, moving to a cupboard, "Daily. Water enemas really help with cleaning, tightening and its a punishment," he smirked, moving to press the small device in Cas' hole, making him squeak.  
Dean nodded watching as the doctor, his friend, removed the shield, allowing the cold water from the bag to rush into Cas. Cas squeaked again, squirming until Dean instructed him to "stay still." Although he continued whimpering, Benny sat back on his chair easily, "can I instruct him?" He asked Dean who nodded  
"Cas, do exactly as he tells you, now." Dean ordered, moving away from his whimpering slaves side,  
"Come here, lay over my lap." Benny instructed easily, used to talking to slaves with a mix of his job and homelife.  
Cas did as he was told, wobbly as he slid off the table, crawling over to the doctor in an act of weakness and submission.  
Benny more dragged Cas. Onto his lap as Dean watched, curious as Benny looked back at Dean, happy with Cas' position. "You've got t hit it in." He smirked, Cas whimpering and tensing on his lap, "You're best hitting him with something other than your hand, though if nothing is available I suggest you use the base of your palm, by the wrist, for the best effect. Although using a belt is better, best would be a can or a metal ruler." He explained, Cas trembling, "I suggest you don't try and keep them still because its almost like a massage when the move." He smirked devilishly, holding Cas' hips in place this time, "Would you like to do the honours?"  
Dean nodded with what Benny was saying, though his eyes had remained fixated on Cas' ass, where a red mark was slowly fading from where he had slapped Cas. He slid his belt out almost without thinking, standing over Cas as he purred, "You'll take this like the slut of an angel you are." As he trailed it over his palm, slamming it down on Cas' asshole harshly, causing him to yelp and squirm, only to be forced to stay in place,  
"I suggest..." Again, "...That you look..." Again, "...at the magazines..." Again, "...In the waiting..." Again, "...Room. Normally..." Again, "Five would be..." Again, "...Enough, but to reprimand." Dean stopped now to listen to Benny properly, "...Bad behaviour, more is fine, the more you deliver the tighter he becomes." Benny nodded, "The wider you work him, the more he will need. He'll need to empty himself now, the toilet through there." He nodded towards a door in the back corner of his office.  
"You heard him, you have one minute." Dean snapped  
Cas nodded after Benny pushed him off, scurrying to the bathroom, as Benny walked to his desk, "I assume you'll be keeping him?" Benny asked, sliding into his seat, dean sitting the other side of the desk, as Cas wobbled sourly out of the bathroom, kneeling, facing Deans knees with his head downcast.  
"I will." He smirked petting Cas' hair, "You know me, always up for a challenge."  
"Shame." Benny laughed, "Would'a bought him off ya too." He scribbled down some notes on a piece of paper, "I'll write him a medical record soon, since I assume this was his first, as for accessories, I believe it still has the enema, you can keep it, a gift from friend to friend." He smirked, glancing at Cas over the desk, Dean looked at him, holding out his hand as Cas dropped it in blushing and he pocketed it before sliding the belt back on, "Take Sam and his pet with you when you go shopping, they're experienced and should help."  
Dean was shamelessly stroking himself through his pants now the excitement was over and he realised just how hard he was, "Cas, get your clothes on." He instructed harshly.  
"Remember, Dean, angels are for more than just your pleasure, they'll do whatever you want if you train them right, so be careful." Benny sighed, watching as Cas struggled to get his clothes on without standing up, "but with him, if you break him properly, he could be a master at pleasuring, with those looks, its up to you."  
Dean nodded, standing up, "Thanks, Ben." He nodded, "For everything." He added, sounding more than sincere as he walked towards the door, stopping at the frame and pulling Cas to his feet, "I'll call you soon." He promised, slipping through the door so that he never heard it when Benny whispered "no you won't."


End file.
